


Another way out

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crime Scenes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, M/M, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Deseo que hubiese otra salida para nosotros, Hugo...—dice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another way out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines lucrativos

Las hojas crujen bajo las pisadas del joven de pelo rubio y ojos grises turbios, fríos como el hielo. Se nota que es otoño, por los árboles desnudos y las hojas de distintos colores que descansan en el pasto. Scorpius suspira y mira al cielo nocturno.

‹‹Debo encontrarlo››, piensa. Es lo que debe pagar si quiere ser alguien en esa mafia en la que se metió sin querer, y eso significa matar a Hugo. ‹‹De todas las personas…››

Sigue corriendo y encuentra, al fin, la casa que pertenece a su pelirrojo favorito. Entra a la casa tirando la puerta abajo y sube hacia la habitación del Weasley. Suspira y mira a su alrededor. Allí está la Nimbus 3000 de Hugo, fotos de él y el pelirrojo…bufa, molesto consigo mismo y con los líderes de esa mafia. El chico de pelo rojo está durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Se acerca sigilosamente y le da un beso en la mejilla.

‹‹Te extrañaré…››, piensa. Hugo abre los ojos y bosteza.

— ¡Scorp! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te había visto hace ti…

Se calla de repente al ver que su novio tiene un cuchillo filoso en su mano y un grito ahogado sale de la boca del pelirrojo.

— ¿Scorpius, qué…?

—Deseo que hubiese otra salida para nosotros, Hugo…—dice.

Entierra el cuchillo en el estómago del pelirrojo y se da vuelta al ver como Hugo chilla y se arquea de dolor. Saca el cuchillo, sabiendo que va a morir desangrado de todas formas.

Baja las escaleras y se va, sintiéndose marcado, maldito. Un ser sin alma, un ser oscuro. Eso sería a partir de ahora, si no quería sufrir más.

La locura, después del asesinato de su novio, no tarda en aparecer en su vida.

Las paredes de sus víctimas siempre terminan llenas de sangre. Órganos en el suelo, caras desfiguradas, piernas y manos mutiladas. Antes de matarlos, siempre termina con la misma frase: "deseo que hubiese otra salida para nosotros".


End file.
